


Beautiful

by NogitsuneStiles



Series: Peter/Lydia (Pydia) [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole Peter Hale, Bite marks, F/M, Hate, Insecurity, Marks, Scars, Sexual Harassment, the bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia helps Derek clean up after a party at the loft, but being left alone with Peter usually does her more harm than good, making her admit one of the worst insecurities she's been through ever since he attacked her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

"Okay, I think that's it... I'll be back in a few minutes."

Derek grabbed the black plastic bags full of paper towels, plastic cups and paperstreamers and left the loft to take out the trash.

Lydia just nodded, took the next few glasses and bowls and let them sink into the warm water, felt like she'd been washing dishes for hours. Her feet were aching and so did her back, and she couldn't wait to get home, take off her high heels and draw herself a hot bath. 

Of course she had stayed behind after everyone else had left the party to help clean up the mess, but even these few minutes without Derek near her made her feel incredibly uncomfortable. 

She wasn't used to being alone - alone with Peter Hale. 

Lydia shifted nervously as she heard him get off the couch and approach her, his body was now close behind her as he reached around her to drop his emtpy lowball glass into the sink. She could feel his hot breath at her neck, smelled the alcohol he had drunk, swallowed dryly. 

"Hello, sweetheart...", he murmured, almost slurred, his hands wandering over Lydia's hips.

Lydia felt her entire body tense up, she clenched her teeth, tried to stay calm.

"I thought werewolves couldn't get drunk..."

"Not with alcohol alone...", he chuckled, his lips gracing her ear. "But if you know how to do it... it can be really nice to let go... and stop thinking for a little while..."

Lydia closed her eyes, tried to stop her hands from shaking, focus on her dishes. She was not _nearly_ drunk enough to find his coming on to her flattering. She was not even _interested_ in him. Peter Hale was the man who had irrevocably ruined her life. There was nothing attractive about that.

"Speaking of letting go..."

She turned her head, tried not to show how uncomfortable she was, scared and intimidated even.

"Get your hands off of me. _Now_."

Peter just chuckled, the smell of his breath making Lydia turn away from him in disgust. 

"Oh, sweetheart... really? I wouldn't have thought of you to be such a prudish little girl... after all, you seem to have gotten quite _comfortable_ with my nephew once you got over your little dispute of you using him to bring me back..."

Lydia didn't like the sound of his voice. Not one bit. There was something rough and husky about it, a low and threatening growl that made the hair at the back of her neck stand on end.

And yes, of course he was right, and it was foolish to think that he wouldn't have noticed her and Derek making out from time to time...

"It's nothing.", she replied a bit more snappily than intended, but she still meant it. It was nice. Nothing more and nothing less. Lydia liked that Derek was a more intelligent and serious type of man, and their experience was coming in handy for both of them. Not that they were having sex or dry-humping each other at every occasion possible, no. After weeks of recovering from the bite Lydia wasn't exactly in the mood for that kind of relationship, but just enjoying an evening together, making out and not having to talk to fill an uncomfortable silence with things they didn't really want to talk about seemed to work quite well for both Lydia and Derek. 

Peter grinned, placed a kiss on the sensitive skin right behind her ear, making her shiver slightly, uncontrollably. 

"Yes, you're right... it's nothing... a beautiful woman like you deserves someone much better than my grumpy little nephew..."

Lydia turned around so suddenly Peter almost lost his balance, he had to duck quickly to avoid getting hit by the glass she threw.

It was not the fact that he had touched her without her consent that made her furious and devastated at the same time, that he had kissed her and repeatedly approached her in ways that made her feel quite uncomfortable.

It was the word _beautiful_.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you are talking about?!"

Peter could do nothing but stare at her with his mouth open, much taken by surprise by her reaction.

Then he finally caught himself, grinned at her. 

"Of course I do... Look at you, Miss Martin..."

The tip of his finger traced her jawline, tilted up her chin.

"It doesn't matter if you are distant or impulsive... because you are _gorgeous_... with those pouty red lips... those fascinatingly green eyes... and your beautiful, flawless fair skin..."

Lydia didn't even so much as blink at him, her expression unmoved, unimpressed by his words.

Peter couldn't quite believe his eyes as she opened up the front zip of her blue dress and let it drop to the floor right in front of him.

"I _dare_ you to say that again..." 

Her voice was barely audible, a seductive little whisper, but he could sense the anger boiling right underneath the surface.

He couldn't help but stare at her, take it all in, wanting to rip off her underwear so he could see every single naked inch of her body.

Peter was just about to repeat his comment from before when his eyes suddenly widened and his jaw dropped. His gaze had wandered down, was now fixed on the bite marks he had left at the side of her body, right above her hip.

The skin was covered in scars, necrotic, brown, almost black tissue where the fangs had gotten deepest. The bite had healed completely, but the skin around it was still reddened and sensitive, and it looked like it hurt like hell.

It was a dark, ugly mark, destroying an otherwise perfect and flawless image. 

" _Look_ at this and tell me _again_ that I am _beautiful_!!"

Lydia's voice was shaking with anger and sadness, tears were coming to her eyes.

Peter was shocked, speechless for the first time in... probably, ever. He had never seen a bite turn out like this, because the person had either died or turned and then healed. He felt almost ashamed, seeing how this prominent and ugly scar ruined her petit, otherwise very desirable body.

He tried to play it all down, shrugged it off with a cheeky grin and husky little laugh.

"Oh, come on, aren't you a little too old now to play the narcissistic little teenage girl? Lots of people have scares, get over yourself...!"

Lydia slapped him so hard in the face his neck creaked as his head spun.

She zipped up her dress, staring at him in utter disbelief. 

She wanted to tell him, no, _yell_ at him how not all people had almost died, had been manipulated, lost every piece of self identify to a selfish asshole in a v-neck who cared about nothing but his own purposes.

Instead, her voice was quiet, almost not audible, shaking so much she hardly understood the words she said.

"I hate you-...! I hate you so much-...!"

She grabbed her purse and stormed out, banging the heavy door shut behind her.

Peter looked after her and tilted his head, the images of her naked skin and the tears glistening in her wonderfully green eyes all too clearly echoing in his head, as well as a single thought he just couldn't abandon.

_Still beautiful..._


End file.
